His Obession
by Ms.Northman90
Summary: Olivia once again get kidnapped by the beast and her team will do everthing to find their sergeant


**this is going to be my first fanfic on law and order svu its going be about olivia and the beast so I hope you guys will like it ..**

"Olivia Benson walking into her New York apartment after having a long night stopped by, getting take out Chinese food ,"she locked her door . In set her bag on the dinning room table .

She heard a noise in her kitchen she start walking towards that noise and said Brian is that you ,but, she ,came face to face to a barrel of a gun.

Lewis said welcome home Benson and knock her out cold with the back of the gun. Minutes later she woke up tied to the chair .

Watching Lewis ransaking her apartment looking for something then walk towards her and said Benson, Benson, Benson I've been waiting for this moment when I first lay my eyes on you.

He touch the right side of your face and she jerked her face away said don't touch me Lewis !! He just smack her across the face in her phone ringing he grab the gun behind his back and put it to her head in ask her are you expecting someone ?.

She reply my boyfriend is on his way here as we speak .. Lewis chucked and grab her cellphone and listen to the voicemail and said he won't be showing up in five days he have a family emergency in Jersey .

He ,toss her phone on the couch and said now, we can have some fun in hit her across the head hard knocking her out...

She woke up with him kneeling in front of her and burning her with a cigarette on her chest she gritted her teeth together for she won't scream out ...

After burning her with several cigarettes he pick up a hot hanger in place it on her stomach and she closes her mouth tight for she won't scream he said one way or another I will get you screaming.

She said just let me go Lewis and I will forget all about this he reply What about that cute blonde one she will notice all these burns and bruises on you?

She reply I will tell her ,I just got into accident on the road .

He reply nice try in open a bottle of liquor in shove it down her throat making her gagged only making him more anger than he is already am he put the liquior bottle down and punch her in the face knocking her off the chair

she kick him in the knee knocking him off balance and she get up running towards for front door screaming for help and he came from behind her in hit her and throw her aganist the wall and she putting up a good fight until he hit her in the head with her gun repeatedly until she barely conscious in dragging her to her bedroom.

throw her on her bed tying her arms and legs up in sit ontop of them in grab her by her hair saying wake up Sergeant Benson

she waking up in it feel like she got hit by a bus .Lewis smirk and said now the fun is going to begin.

I'm going to take my time with you and you're going to remember me forever he kiss ger on ger tap mouth and she whimpers low trying to stay strong and move her head he grab gun in cock in under her chin.

what's is going to be. Do you want to die or do you want to live ? he snatch the tape off her mouth she scream and squeal out I want to live he just smirked and said one wrong move it is lights out for you ..

***contain rape and violence read at your risk ***

He lower the gun in rip open her shirt and she said you don't have to do this to me Lewis I swear I wont tell anyone what you did to me .

Lewis reply nice try sergeant as he hit her in the head several times making her going in and out of conscious

He used the opportunity to take the rest of her clothes off then his.

Seeing her like this getting his penis erect and he shove hisself deeply inside her and start going in and out of her violently.

she gasp in pain when it feel like someone stabbing her repeatedly he moaning into her ear while he's raping her. he grab his gun in put it to her head and said do you like this Benson .

she shook her no he reply wrong answer he slap her across the face hard and thrusting into her violently making her cried out in pain.saying stop Lewis.He said why should I when I'm enjoying myself with you.

My squad will find you . he said,let them we will be long gone by then while he violently raping her and she,feel like she's getting ripped apart from the insides and he start going faster into her gripping her hair tight yanking it making him get harder. he's moaning into her ear and bite her on her right tits making him scream out .

he continue to thrust into her violently smirking and he know he is about the cum in went deeper into her going faster in staring into her eyes as she trying not to cry .

he grab her neck and thrust into her until he cum deeply inside her moaning and he stay laying ontop of her while he still inside her..

lewis said you are not bad Benson. we are going to have alot of fun together she said no .

" lewis reply that is funny Benson you are not in any postion to tell me no as he slap her hard across her face five times as he start back raping her violently

olivia screaming saying stop he said shut up you know you want it benson while he's fucking her moaning olivia yell Stop !,Stop it .!

he just kept ramming it into her violently while he raping her through the night and she passed out from the pain .he just continue to raped her five more times and release his semen deep inside her moaning and stay inside her in rest for 10 minutes then start back raping her..

he finally stop after 12 hours of raping her .he got dressed and untie her from the bed in handcuff her wrists and grab her shirt and pants in put it on her in he force a few sleeping pills down her throat and pour liquor down her throat and cover her mouth for she wont spit it out and she pass out in he put her over his shoulders with her linen on the bed to cover her in went out through her fire escape in put her in the back seat in drive out of New York..

**please comment below and tell me what you think about my first story**


End file.
